Fresh Start, New Beginnings
by Devon2016
Summary: In the Pokémon world, teenagers are finally able to get a Pokémon license at the age of 16. Despite the joy and excitement in receiving a new Pokémon, it is still a dangerous task to carry out. The next class of trainers will soon learn this as they embark on their new journey. SYOC! Details inside.
1. Prologue: Prof Oak and Dr Maple

**Hey y'all! I'm back!**

 **I've missed all the love that this site gives and I'm hoping this story will be a successful one! This is my first Pokémon journey story so please give me all the pointers you can. As you saw in the summary, this is a SYOC story. I'll give the details on that at the end but for now, enjoy my Prologue. ^_^**

* * *

Prologue

 _Prof. Oak and Dr. Maple_

The gray-haired man let out a deep sigh. He walked over to the incubator that housed three spheres of red and white. The soft hum of the machine calmed his nerves only for a moment. _Why couldn't it be like the good old days?_ The man thought to himself. Just then the opening of the door brought him out of his trance.

"Professor Oak?" His research assistant, Olivia, walked in. She walked in with her heels clacking in the quiet room. When she didn't receive a response, she prodded him again. "Prof. Oak? Are you alright? Shall I call Nurse Joy over?"

"No Olivia, I'm fine." Prof. Samuel Oak had recently reached his mid-70s and his age was beginning to show. He turned around and gave her the biggest smile he could manage. He wasn't about to let his age get in the way of what he enjoyed. Pokémon was his life. He grabbed his cane and began to walk over to his desk, where his clipboard rested.

Olivia watched as her idol and mentor did his best to not show his pain. Despite his wide smile, she saw the hollowness under his eyes and in his cheeks. His wrinkled hand shook tremendously as he tried to write his notes on the clipboard, but she knew not to press against his wishes. She smiled and walked over to him, as she pulled out her tablet from her lab coat pocket. Prof. Oak liked his traditional ways and didn't use many of the technologies of today.

Olivia was not even alive when Prof. Oak made his historic victory and became the new Kanto League Champion over 60 years ago. There were no cameras at the time but she seen paintings of his Pokémon team and heard the recorded battle from a radio broadcast many times over.

Then he stepped down from that position and became a Pokémon researcher. He devoted his life to study these brilliant creatures and through that created a legacy that the entire world knew. There was not a single person in the entire world who did not know Prof. Oak and Olivia loved that she got work alongside this legendary man.

"Subject 1 and 2 have stabilized. They will be ready for Trainer distribution. Subject 3 has a little abnormality with its health, so I want to run another test before we hand her out. Am I forgetting anything?" Professor Oak mumbled to himself for a bit, while Olivia made her own notes on her device.

"The trainers, sir?" Olivia asked and moved her blonde hair out of her face.

A wave of memory hit the elderly professor. "Oh that's right! The trainers, how could I forget?!" He waddled over to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers. "Here you go, Olivia."

She looked shocked at his request. "Sir, are you expecting me to select the trainers?" She was overwhelmed with feelings of fear and excitement. But she remained calmed and fixed her lab coat before taking the stack of papers from her mentor. Olivia tried her best to hide her emotions but she couldn't and gave a hug to the old man.

"Easy now. You don't want to hurt me," Prof. Oak chuckled. "There was an overwhelming number of applicants and I don't want to make a mistake." His face drew a dark and distant look. Before his assistant could snap him out of the trance, Olivia's phone rang and she excused herself for a moment.

Prof. Oak sat down in a nearby chair. He remembered when there wasn't so much paperwork to apply to be a trainer. However with the rise of trainer casualties, the Pokémon League decided that new rules should be added, like raising the minimum age limit to 16 for Trainers.

Media reports and the constant rise of technology tired the professor. He knew he couldn't do this much longer. He glanced at the incubator and remembered why he still does this work. His love for Pokémon was what pushed him. His gaze then returned to the stack of applications Olivia left on the table. Memories flooded his mind once again.

 _No. Reed was a strong applicant. She knew what she was getting herself into._ Tears began to form in his eyes but he quickly shook them away. Being a trainer was hard work and he knew that only the strongest will survive. That's why he chose Dr. Maple to select the next batch of trainers.

Olivia returned from her phone call. "Prof. Oak? The reporter is here to speak with you." The elderly man got up and smiled.

"These damn reporters! What do I have to say that they don't already know?" The laughed and Olivia grabbed his arm and guided him out the door.

* * *

 **Okay I'm back and that is over. *Sweatdrop grin* Now that you're done with that you are here for one main reason. The SYOC submission!**

 **I will be selecting about 9-12 trainers to enter my story and they will travel the Kanto region. Depending on the entries, I will also select the three Dex Holders that will get a Kanto region starter! All other entries will just be normal trainers that travel regularly. The entry form is on my profile; normally, I put it in the first chapter but eh.. It's just an little more scrolling and an extra click.**

 **Oh and before I sign off, if you do submit an OC please follow the rules. All entries are automatically put at age 16 (No Exceptions)! Reviews are also mandatory! Hahaha! Thanks everyone and happy writing!**


	2. Prologue 2: Into the Darkness

**Hey guys I'm back! Sooner than most of you expected. I just had creative juices flowing after class today so I decided to write. FYI, I am still accepting OCs, so please submit more. I'm about halfway complete with applications so please everyone submit an application.**

 **Oh and this chapter is extremely dark! This is my warning. This chapter shows why the story is rated T and not K+. This is my second prologue. I may or may not have one more after this; we'll see if I feel like you need a bit more background information. Once again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review! You don't know how much that helps.**

* * *

Prologue 2

 _Into the Darkness_

The battle was intense. Both Pokémon were fighting to their limits. The young brunette trainer had tears in her eyes as she watched her Pokémon take hit after hit. "You see, foolish girl! You cannot stand against the power of Team Rocket!"

The young trainer was sweating bullets as she stared at her opponent. Shouts of encouragement for her opponent roared outside the cage. "You got this boss! Finish her off! Eradicate that filth!" Team Rocket grunts slammed their fists into the cage and spat towards the girl. The entire scene was gruesome.

"Venusaur use Hyper Beam," the girl shouted as she pointed to her opposing Pokémon. The scaly blue Pokémon harnessed a ball of light in its mouth and shot a large blast at the cream-colored cat.

"Persian use Protect," the man said. His face was shadowed, for only his mouth and body showed in the horrible lighting. The large cat's red jewel on its forehead glowed and a hexagonal glass shield appeared in front of it. The Hyper Beam did nothing against the defensive attack.

The female trainer casted a look of fear on her face. _This is it. I'm finished._ She looked to her right and saw her previous Pokémon; every single one of them covered in blood and a lifeless gaze in their eyes. Tears ran down her face as her Venusaur roared in defiance despite that it couldn't move for a temporary amount of time.

"My dear girl. You actually thought you alone could finish off the corporation that I built from the ground up?! I have thousands of loyal followers! My power is incomparable!" He raised his hands into the air and the crowd that surrounded them erupted. "Persian use Dark Pulse!"

The large cat leapt into the air and fired a blast of purple and black energy at the disabled Kanto starter. The large blast threw the Grass behemoth into the air and on its back. The girl looked on, unable to help her beloved friend. "Finish it off with Night Slash!"

Persian's claws glowed purple as it leapt at the underbelly of the Venusaur. Its ghostly claws ripped into the flesh of his opponent. The trainer cried out, begging the man to call off his Pokémon. The orange-suited man just gave a loud, maniacal laugh as blood from the blue beast stained the creamy fur of his cat. Yells of approval came from the men and women outside the cage. To end the battle, the mighty cat ripped out the throat of the Seed Pokémon. Life slowly left the larger Pokémon as its stubby legs no longer kicked in retaliation.

The girl fell to her knees as the cage shook violently. Anger and frustration flooded through her as her opponent walked toward her; the bloody feline at his side. She looked up at him with her tear-soaked face. "What the hell do you want now!? You killed all my Pokémon! What more do you want?!"

"You poor girl," he started. "Now can you see? You don't oppose my people. You don't interfere with my plans! You don't mess with Team Rocket!" His voice became louder and angrier with every sentence. He stood up and straightened his suit. He turned around and walked to the entrance of the cage. She crawled to her lifeless Pokémon team and cried loudly. The room became silent as most of the grunts left the building already. Only a few Executives stood at the cage entrance, as they waited for their boss.

"Make sure no one ever follows in the path of Reed Kingman ever again," the man spoke to his Pokémon. Fear flooded the trainer's body as the blood-soaked cat crept toward her. It made a giant leap in her direction, arms extended and claws unsheathed. Reed let out one final scream into the darkness.

* * *

 **Well that was very dark and I'm sure you all hate me now. I wasn't sure how I felt about all the death in this chapter, but I'm trying to convey a message here. The Pokémon world is a dangerous place and gangs like Team Rocket are evil in this sense. I appreciate all feedback on this.**

 **Once again, I need more OCs in my story. I need your support to start this story. Hopefully I get to list the accepted OCs and their respective creators in the next chapter. The application is on my profile and I recall prefer them to be messaged to me, not posted in the reviews. So far everyone is following the rules fairly well so I don't need to say anything about that.**

 **Thanks again everyone and I really hoped you like this chapter. Reviews are mandatory remember! Happy writing! ^_^**


	3. Prologue 3: Brett and Mindy

**Hi y'all! ^_^ I'm back with my third and final prologue. Now this chapter is also bloody and has death. So please, respect it and I promise that there will be no more deaths for a while after this chapter.**

 **In this prologue, I wanted to show another aspect of the dangers within the Pokémon world: the wilderness. Not only are there gangs like Team Rocket that make it dangerous, but nature in general is a danger. Reasons like these are why the Pokémon League thought it would be better to raise the age limit to 16. This scene takes place on the Victory Road right before the Pokémon Leage Tournament. Once again enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue 3

 _Brett a_ _nd Mindy_

It was pitch-black in the cave. The darkness seemed almost unnatural; it seem to not only shadow any available light, but it created a stillness in the air that was only broken by the steady drip of water. Two pairs of footsteps made their way slowly through the rocky floor.

"Brett, I don't like this. It's too quiet," the brown-hair girl said in a shaky voice. Her stern-faced companion continued without a word. He didn't want to show her that he was scared himself, but his rapid heartbeat showed his true nature. He could barely see several feet ahead of them with his flashlight. His brunette friend squeezed his hand a little tighter as they heard a roar in the distant.

Just then their flashlight went dark. Brett smacked the side of it several times to restore its life, but with no luck. He threw it to the side in frustration. "Mindy, call out Pika. We could use the electricity from her pouches to light the way." Her body began to shake as tears began to roll down her face.

Brett noticed this immediately and cupped her face in his large warm hands. "Shh..." He planted a quick kiss on her lips before wiping her face dry. "We'll be fine. The exit is not too far from here. We need to be strong. We're almost there." Mindy's eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to see her partner's soft grey eyes. She place a hand on his chiseled face and took a deep breath.

She grabbed a ping pong-sized ball from her belt and pressed the white button in its center. The ball grew to the size of an orange. "Pika, we need your strength girl." She pressed the ball again and a bright blue light shot to the ground. Slowly, a form of the famous Mouse Pokémon materialized and the yellow creature stood there with its red cheeks glowing with electricity.

They could see around them, but they're victory was short lived. Mindy let out a cry and Brett moved into a defensive stance. Surrounding them were four large grizzly bearlike Pokémon. Their eyes showed the anger within their bodies and their enormous paws moved into fists. The pack of Ursaring let out a roar at the trespassers that caused the blood to boil in their eardrum.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" Brett called out as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

"Pika use Thunderbolt!" Mindy ordered as she snapped back into reality. However, her order was too late. The closest Ursaring raised its right paw with its claws glowing white and struck the smaller Pokémon. Pika cried out as its body was flung straight to the wall, knocking it out on impact.

By this time, Charmeleon was released and shot a large blast of fire at the furthest monster. The other two Ursaring moved their hands to their midsection. The yellow ring that covered their entire underbelly began to glow as a blue orb began to form.

"They're using Focus Blast! Charmeleon get out of there," Brett said as they released two large balls of energy at the Fire Pokémon. The explosion was so strong that it knocked the two trainers onto the floor. Charmeleon was blown onto the ground completely unconscious.

The four bears then lumbered over to the trainers. Brett tried to cover his partner but his body was mangled by their large paws. Mindy's final memory was her boyfriend's bloody body lying on the floor. She let out a cry as they crept closer to her.

The group of bears went back to their home, satisfied that their territory was safe once again. Shortly after, the cave became silent with the steady drop of water as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **I know, I'm a horrible person. My writing is dark and twisty (._.**

 **So if you haven't caught on yet, let me explain the three characters from the last two prologues. Brett, Mindy, and Reed were the three Dex Holders from the last class of trainers that Prof. Oak helped. Reed travelled alone and was captured and killed by Team Rocket for interfering with their plans for world domination. Brett and Mindy fell in love and travelled together until they were killed on their way to the Pokémon League. More of their journey will be revealed throughout the story.**

 **Aside from that, we are here because I've finally made a list of the trainers that I accepted to embark on this terrifying yet terrific journey through the Kanto region. It was really hard to select these characters and I even had to make my own adjustments on them. I will be messaging y'all soon regarding your acceptance. To those who were not accepted, it was only because I didn't feel your character was right for my story or I couldn't get in contact with you. I need constant communication with the creators for feedback and add-ins. Without further ado, here is the list:**

Rick Ly (Dex Holder) - _CalzoneCannon_

Isobel McIntyre (Dex Holder) - _Theta Rex_

Alph Eklid (Dex Holder) - _Aleister-Kun_

Victor Sunni - _OPFan37_

Hana Midori - _xXHana-ChiXx_

Paxton Alexander - _Hong Cong_

Silvyr Knight - _roxel_

Elliot Meadows - _ShadedLyht_

Francesca Moretti - _The Hooded Author_

Abel Warner - _PSISomething_

 **So there are my ten finalists. I was aiming for nine but I couldn't make up my mind on the last one. Travelling pairs have been made and Dex Holders have been selected. Intros will begin on the next chapter! And once again, I want to apologize to those I did not accept. You had amazing characters that I felt I couldn't show their true identities without changing them and making them more my characters than yours. I hope just because your character wasn't chosen, you don't abandon my story. I may need characters down the line or something. But I will always need your support.**

 **I realize that this author's note is very long and I need to close. Once again congrats to my trainers, I hope you enjoy. Please review. Please, please, please review! There's been a lack of reviews and it's making me lose hope in the story. So tell your friends, advertise on your stories and let me know! I'll give you a shoutout and give you some publicity as well! The more support I get in reviews, the more I'll upload. Thanks again guys, love you all! Chow! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 1: Behold the Dex Holders

**Oh my gosh! I'm back! I never thought I would continue this story but I am determined to finish. After completing my another year of school, I have a summer free to write. I hope you all understand where I am coming from.**

 **Well if you're new to the story welcome, I encourage you to keep up with the prologues. If you are a returning reader of mine, I'm so glad you're going on this journey with me once again. This chapter introduces our Dex holders, with a major emphasis on Rick Ly (with no point intended). I figured it'd be easier to tell each story from one character's point of view at a time, but it will be a different character each time. As we get deeper into the story, you will understand what I mean. Oh and thanks to CalzoneCannon, ThetaRex, and Aleister-Kun (if those are not your profile names anymore, please let me know) for providing me with these characters. The other submitted characters will be introduced in the following chapters.**

 **Once again, as I always request to my readers. Please read and REVIEW. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Behold the Dex Holders_

With the sky clear and the sun rising just above the horizon, most people would describe it as a beautiful morning. Pallet Town residents were accustomed to this peaceful scenery. Even though it was still fairly dark, the town was already beginning to bustle with life. The fishermen had already thrown their fishing poles off the docks and into in the water, while the shopkeepers posted their signs next to their products in the marketplace. Most people who visit Pallet Town notice that despite the early starts, the citizens always shine a smile and pass cheerful greetings to all they see.

At the town's local inn, a future trainer had spent the night to prevent the hassle of having to leave his hometown early. The sunlight had filtered through a small opening between the curtains and right onto his face. He grunted in disgust and threw the pillow over his head. "Mom, I don't want to get up!" He mumbled into his pillow. It was just then he realized he wasn't at home.

He sat right up; his hair was a complete mess as he rubbed his forest-green eyes. He ran to the restroom and took his shower. Steam quickly covered the glass door of the shower and the tiled walls. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he stood in front of the mirror and wiped the mirror clear. He smiled at his slight muscular build as he flexed his muscles. Normally, he wasn't this happy, but it was a special day. Today was the day Rick Ly becomes a Pokémon Trainer.

He glanced at the clock and nearly jumped out of his towel. It was nearly nine o'clock! He ran back to his bed without his towel and opened his bag. After throwing on his jeans and plain white tee, he looked for his lucky hoodie. The rather old, black piece of outerwear was resting on the desk chair. He finished getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror once again. He looked at his hair and tried to fix it up with little success.

Defeated by his hair, Rick ran out the door and dropped the key off at the front desk. Rick started a brisk walk towards a location known by everyone far and wide: Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory. He loved Pallet Town; his family used to vacation here every summer because it wasn't too far from their home in Viridian City. He loved it so much due to the quiet sounds and peaceful scenery, which was different from his life in the large city. He remembered his older sister would spend most of her time here at the fence that surrounded the famous professor's home. She was always fascinated by the different Pokémon he cared for and studied. So, it was no surprise when she took the first chance of becoming a trainer. She currently was travelling the Unova region after starting her journey with two years in the Kanto region.

Rick hated being in her shadows. His original goals were to travel the Sinnoh region, but his sister convinced his parents in preventing him from going into the unknown. They wouldn't have let him leave on his journey if he didn't agree to travel in the Kanto region. He wanted to be his own person and make his own legacy. He greatly admired Prof. Oak, but he feared his sister's legendary history in this region would make his own experience less exciting. Despite that feeling, he continued to the professor's laboratory.

The hopeful trainer stopped by a local farmer's stand and grabbed an apple for breakfast. After paying, the elderly farmer thanked the boy graciously and continued his work. After a few more stands, Rick noticed a clothing store with a variety of trainer gear on display. He looked at the fancy clothes in distaste. He didn't care how he looked; his hoodie and him have been through a lot. He wasn't about to give up on it for anything.

He looked at his watch and took off toward the lab so he wouldn't be late. When he got to the lab, he looked at the magnificent building. The sleek white walls and the tall windows were previously memorized in his head from pictures and books. He had learned about the different renovations of the lab and even remembered how the first laboratory looked. He took a deep breath and stepped into the cool lobby. He walked up to the reception desk and a fairly young woman smiled warmly at him. "Good morning! You must be Rick Lie, correct?"

"It's pronounced like Lee, but yes that's me!" Rick said with a slight chuckle. If he had a dime for every time someone mispronounced his last name, he wouldn't need to be trainer. He was sort of surprised though. Most people learned his last name from his sister's fame in the region.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Well, I only assumed because you're the second male Dex Holder. The first one is already here and is waiting for the Professor. Why don't I take you to the waiting area and you can meet him?" The brunette stood up from her seat and lead Rick to the waiting area. A few white couches, a coffee table with scattered magazines, and a flat-screen TV made up the waiting area. "Thanks a lot, Sally." Rick said. He had read her nametag when he entered.

The boy she mentioned was already seated on a couch. Rick looked him over quickly before extending his arm out. "Hey, what's up man?" The boy didn't react. He just sat there motionless as he read this month's edition of _Pokémon Today_. Rick was a little uneasy about him. The boy was almost ghost-like pale and his hair was as white as snow. The only movement he made was from his round, golden eyes that flickered across the pages.

Rick thought he seemed rather odd, not only from his silence, but his size as well. He was a tiny boy. He looked way younger than the minimum age limit of 16. He was fairly skinny and since his feet could barely touch the floor Rick guessed he was short too. Sitting there with the silent boy was awkward. _How much longer is it going to take for the last Dex Holder to get here?_

Just then the door opened up and a girl just slightly shorter than Rick walked up to the desk. Just as Rick did, she spoke quietly with the receptionist and was lead to the other future trainers. "The professor will be with you shortly. I just informed his team that you all have arrived." She returned to her desk.

She was fairly pretty and it made Rick a little nervous. He wasn't the best at talking to girls. He did notice that she had very dark circles under her eyes with large bags from tiredness. "Hey, my name's Rick Ly. What's yours?" She smiled at him and replied.

"Isobel. Isobel McIntyre." Her light green eyes flashed in the light. An automatic door opened and the legendary Prof. Oak walked out slowly on his cane with an assistant close by. The three expecting trainers stood up and met him right outside the door.

"Good morning trainers. I hope you all got to know each other as best as you could. My name is Professor Samuel Oak and this is my research assistant, Dr. Olivia Maple," the elderly scientist greeted the trainers. His research assistant moved her curled golden brown hair aside and bowed slightly. "Why don't we move to my lab and we can finish this process?" The rest agreed and they turned to his personal lab. Down the hallway, there were many trophies and awards inscribed to Prof. Oak. The little pale boy seemed to be the most fascinated by them as his large eyes grew even larger.

When they entered the lab, all three trainers let out a gasp of amazement. They ran to the handrail that rested on the edge of the elevated floor. They looked below at about a dozen research assistants who were busy in the room. From writing on notebooks to typing on keyboards to watching videos of previous battles, there was no one slacking off in the room. Prof. Oak and Dr. Maple chuckled as they watched their excitement. A research intern had brought up a silver tray of three Pokéballs and three smartphone-like devices.

The three soon-to-be trainers walked up to the Professor; their eyes were hypnotized by the three spheres. "As I've done every year for the past 50 years or so, I've given out these three Pokémon to three beginning trainers. Only the best of the applicants are chosen to receive these special creatures and this year the best are you three. So without further ado, I will let you select your starter Pokémon. Olivia, will you do the honors?"

Dr. Maple smiled and grabbed the one on the left. "Now trainers, I want you to meet the Grass-type starter, Bulbasaur!" She threw the ball into the air and a blue light shot to the ground. A small, green Pokémon appeared and smiled greatly at the new trainers. "Next up is the Fire-type starter, Charmander!" She threw the middle ball similarly and the orange lizard-like Pokémon appeared. It grew the flame on its tail to show its strength. "Finally, we have the Water-type starter, Squirtle!" The final ball was thrown in the air and the blue turtle-like Pokémon appeared. He smiled and spoke quite frequently as if it were introducing itself.

"Now you are allowed to choose whomever you want. You are allowed to choose the order as you please," Prof. Oak said and watched the new trainers. Rick originally wanted Squirtle, but there was a weird connection with Bulbasaur. So he picked the four-legged creature and it seemed happy with the choice. Isobel picked up Charmander and Squirtle together and walked over the pale boy. Without a word, he picked the Water Pokémon and she had Charmander. They all seemed satisfied with their choices, so they returned their attention to the Professor.

"Great! I can see you all make great teams with your chosen partner. Now, here is your Pokédex. We are constantly learning new things about Pokémon so this will keep you updated on the information we collect." Prof. Oak said as he handed them one of the smartphones. "Now, you can head to Viridian City for Trainer Registration."

"Trainer Registration?" the pale boy asked.

"Yes Alph. Trainer Registration is like a large meet and greet for all beginning trainers in Kanto region. You will register your Pokédex, select what type of trainer you want to become, and meet a lot of new trainers. From there, you can officially start your journey. Here's the downside. You will have to travel together," Prof. Oak said.

Rick immediately stopped playing with his Bulbasaur. "What? Why?"

Prof. Oak noticed their sudden aversion for traveling together. He let out a troubled sigh. "You are all young trainers with great futures ahead of you and the Pokémon world is a dangerous place. I want you all to at least travel together until you reach Viridian City. Route 1 is not the most dangerous place within the Kanto region, but traveling together will allow you to get comfortable with traveling without having to worry about being overwhelmed by the number of wild Pokémon." His vision went cloudy as he just stared into oblivion. The trainers noticed this and a look of confusion swept across their faces. Dr. Maple let out a little sound as to clear her throat while gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Please understand." He turned his back to the trainers and let out an almost inaudible comment. "Besides, fate will eventually lead you three back together anyways."

"What was that professor?" Rick asked.

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Well now that you three each own a Pokémon, why don't we have a little Pokémon battle?" The old man smiled greatly. Their faces went cold and a shadow of nervousness went through their bodies. They didn't expect to be thrown into a battle so suddenly. Rick was the first one to shake off those negative feelings. Soon enough, all three trainers had a determined look on their faces as Dr. Maple opened the back doors letting in a flood of sunlight.

"Let's begin!" She shouted.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first official chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and hope you gain some more information on the characters in future chapters. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to keep at this style of writing, only because there are so many characters and I want to be able to shine each character's personality without putting too much emphasis on one character like I did with Rick in this chapter. I will try a different style with the next group of trainers, so tell me which you prefer.**

 **Anyways, please tell me what you think! What you liked, what you didn't like, what I should improve on, what should be changed. Anything! It really helps and I will consider all comments made. Chapter 2 should be posted before the weekend ends, but we'll see. Thank you again! Happy writing!**


	5. Chapter 2: Forget the Past

**Well here it is: Chapter 2! I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was really hoping to be putting out a couple of chapters each week. But I am deeply losing the motivation to write this story. It was fairly ambitious and I'm not too sure how to continue it, the more I decide to write. I do have another option in mind, but I will offer that at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter. It is here we meet two more trainers of this Trainer class and a little bit about their background. Nothing too major here other than the introduction of two new characters! Big thanks to OPFan37 and xXHana-ChiXx for submitting these characters. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Forget the Past, Look to the Future_

Hana Midori looked out her airplane window at the large blanket of puffy white clouds. All her life, she looked up at the sky wondering what it was like outside the large stone walls of her parents' estate. Hana was the heiress of her father's magnificent fortune. She had a wonderful childhood; her mother was always home to take care of her and she had lots of toys and games to keep her busy. Her older brother, Matthew, loved to chase her around as kids and when they got older, they used to talk for hours about life outside the mansion.

Originally, her older brother was the original heir, but when he turned 16 three years ago, he ran away from home leaving her alone. Hana was devastated when she found out. To prevent that from happening again, her parents hired personal security to monitor Hana. They showered her with gifts and even provided her with her first Pokémon.

Hana was sick of the luxurious lifestyle, so she followed in her older brother's footsteps. She snuck out her window late at night with nothing but a few changes of clothes, her beloved Eve, and the confidence to explore her own life. She bought herself a plane ticket from her hometown in the Unova region to the one region designed for fresh starts: Kanto.

The old lady sitting in the seat next to her nudged her out of her thoughts. "Isn't it lovely? The bright blue sky and soft clouds just make everything so calm." Her wrinkly smile reminded Hana of her maid.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful." Hana said.

"Not as beautiful as you. My gosh! With your looks, I'm sure all the boys at home fall at your feet," she said with a slight chuckle.

Most would say Hana was pretty. Her golden hair was always straight and smooth. She didn't have to do much with it. She wasn't wearing the best thing to keep her from not being noticed. Her white and green sundress was designed by the world's best Pokéstylists and let's just say her sunglasses were not purchased at the airport gift shop. "No, not really. I've never even actually talked to a real boy before." She removed her sunglasses and placed them in her lap.

This revealed a slight sad look in her mint green eyes. The old lady noticed this and placed a hand on Hana's arm. "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing really. I just miss my brother that's all. I hope to find him in Kanto." Hana replied swiftly. She gave a smile to the gray-haired woman.

"Ah, I'm assuming he's on a Pokémon journey. Do you plan on starting one yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hana replied and returned her gaze to the window where she saw the Kanto region for the first time. The skyscrapers of Viridian City were just visible in the distance. A wave of anxiety rushed over Hana as she was closer to goal of finding her brother. Just then the captain turned on the FASTEN SEATBELT sign and the passengers immediately obliged. Within a few minutes, the plan landed on its strip and the passengers had entered the Viridian City Airport.

Hana was so happy to be on dry land again. She turned to the city and pumped her fist in the air. "Time to take on the Kanto region!" She heard a chuckle behind her and she saw the old lady. Hana smiled sheepishly and began to blush.

"Glad to see you're so eager. I hope we get to meet again in the future." She began to walk towards a black car with a driver waiting with the door opened. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to Hana. "It looks like you're new to this whole trainer business. Here, take this."

Hana took a small pamphlet from her. The front page contained a picture of the Indigo League trophy with the three Kanto region starter Pokémon. It was a flyer for the Trainer Registration that was going to take place the next day. Hana was in awestruck as she reread the flyer over again. When she looked up, the old lady was just about to enter her car.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name," Hana said.

"It's Bertha. I'll be seeing you around Hana Midori," and with that, the elderly lady drove off.

…

Viridian City is not as small as the famous Pallet Town, but it was still a rather quiet town. With only several office buildings that towered the town, a majority of the town consisted of small shops and cafes for trainers and Pokémon alike. Inside one of these cafes sat Victor Sunni, a small boy with big dreams.

Victor, or Vic as he liked to be called, was engulfed in his current piece of artwork. With a simple pencil in his hand and his current sketchbook, Vic was able to create mind-blowing masterpieces. Only every few seconds did his head rise up from his work to refresh his mind of the details of his latest inspiration. Outside the cafe windows stood a girl with her Drifloon. The girl had been standing at that corner for 15 minutes now as she appeared to be waiting for someone.

On Vic's sketchbook was a portrait of the girl holding his hand as they faced the ocean. Her Drifloon and his own Pokémon were at their sides. Just as he finished the final details of the drawing, he looked up at the beautiful girl again. Her soft pink hair softly flowed in the slight breeze and her pale skin almost shone in the sun. Vic knew he was never going to talk to her, but he always enjoyed drawing pictures of himself with those he admired from afar.

Just then, a boy walked up to her. His looked as if he just came from the barber with his fresh cut hair. Vic's heart sank a little when he planted a kiss on the girl and they walked off in the opposite direction, hand-in-hand. With a soft sigh, he closed his sketchbook and finished his tea that he ordered when he came into the cafe.

As he was about to leave, the waitress returned to his table. "Honey, why didn't you just go talk to that girl?" She was an older black woman with a motherly accent in her voice. She was swift with her movements despite her full-figured body. Vic just shyly smiled and ran his hand up and down his arm. "Well if you ask me, you seem a lot better than that boy of hers. That one there… always causing some sort of mischief."

Vic didn't know what to say. He adjusted his baggy clothes and thanked the woman for her kindness. Just as he was walking out, he heard her call out to him, "You take care of yourself now, hun!"

Vic headed back to the Pokémon Center with the sun setting behind him. As much as he would have liked to talk to her, Vic was not one to start any kind of conversation. He always kept to himself and his family never seemed to care what he did. That's why leaving for this journey wasn't so hard for him. As he arrived to the center, he noticed another girl headed his way.

This girl was way beyond gorgeous in Vic's eyes. Her golden hair flowed softly behind her and her dress complimented her eyes in the best way possible. He opened the door for her to enter the building and she thanked him kindly. However, he noticed that her bag was designer brand and her dress was custom-fit for her. _Oh, she's rich._

Vic knew he could never have a chance with a girl like that, so he put his head down and started for his room. The girl was speaking briefly with Nurse Joy before she exclaimed loudly. "There's no more rooms! But where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'm awfully sorry, but there is simply no other rooms available. As you clearly know, Trainer Registration is tomorrow and we simply do not have the rooms to spare." Nurse Joy said. Vic looked over and noted that his room had two beds in it. Originally, he was going to use the other bed for his Pokémon, but this seemed like an emergency, at least to her anyways.

He walked up to the woman and offered to share his room if it were okay with them. Nurse Joy simply nodded with a smile and the girl beamed her pearly whites. "Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you! You can lead the way." The girl followed Vic back to the room and she let out a big yawn. "My name is Hana by the way. Hana Midori. And what is your name?"

Vic froze for several moments. His heart beat in his ears and his face was flustered. He realized he was being quiet for too long for she tried to change the subject. "It was very thoughtful of you to share this room with me. I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't stay here."

 _You obviously could've afforded a hotel room._ Vic thought to himself. That sounded snarky, but it was true. Vic had very little money to himself because his family never bothered to provide him any sort of support and here she was walking in probably several hundred dollar heels. But he wasn't going to be rude to some stranger.

"Vic. That's my name. Victor Sunni." he said almost to himself. His back was to the girl the entire time, so he wasn't even sure she heard him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Vic. Where are you from?" Hana asked politely.

This was it. Vic was actually in the middle of a conversation with a girl, let alone an actual human being. He sat on his bed. "I'm from Petalburg City, in the Hoenn region."

"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting you to be from out of this region as well. I'm from Unova. I'm actually in the process of running away from home." Vic couldn't believe what he was hearing. _This random rich girl was running away from home? What if her dad hired a hitman to 'take care of' anyone who tries to help her? This is exactly why he doesn't socialize with people._

"You could say I'm doing the same. But I guess it's technically not running away if you were kicked out by your parents first." Vic said to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I guess that's why we're here right? For a fresh start? To prove something of ourselves…" Hana said, her voice drifting away.

Vic realized that this conversation had gotten pretty deep for two people who barely learned each other's names. He decided that he should be the one to call it off before it got too weird. "Well we should get our rest. It's a big day tomorrow and I don't think we want to be exhausted from this. Good night Hana."

"Good night Vic."

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it for it may be the last. Let me explain for those of your who have followed this story from the beginning. Originally, I thought it'd be interesting to see the progress of 10 different trainers through one region and ultimately have them battle it out in the Indigo League. However, as I wrote more and more into it, I realized the story may become repetitive. I mean, they are going to travel through the same towns, battle the same Gym Leaders, and encounter the same Pokémon. There would be no excitement. I love SYOC stories because they allow me to interact with different writers on here and explore different aspects to story writing that I originally would never have thought of.**

 **With that being said, I am proposing to restart my original SYOC story: Pokémon Global Tournament. Now that story has little success, but I can actually see a plot line for that one rather than this one. If you don't know what that is, you can check it out on my page. (I think it is still active.) But I don't know, what do you guys think? You are the reason I enjoy writing. You can message me your thoughts or leave them in my reviews. They'd be greatly appreciated.**

 **I would also like your feedback on this chapter as well. Reviews are always helpful and they keep me interested in what you guys think. Thanks again guys! You'll hear from me soon! Happy writing!**


	6. Chapter 3: What's Your Poison?

**Suprise! Looks like here's another addition to Fresh Start, New Beginnings! I looked over my characters again and considered my options. I think the way I have it planned out, the story will still be a success even with some overlap on paths. Now, this chapter is a little different than the previous ones. The story is written in third-person omniscient, but I split the three characters in this story as a way to shift focus from one character to the next. The next time we see these characters, it'll be a little easier to write. The point of these early chapters is to get a basic understanding of the characters and where they come from. Soon each chapter will just consist of the events that go along with each group of traveling trainers.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _What's Your Poison?_

The sun had not yet risen in the peaceful town of Fuchsia City. However, streaks of the early dawn were slightly visible just past the horizon. Paxton Alexander was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. _Another day in this rut._ Then he remembered! Today was not the same as any other day. It was a remarkable day in his young life. Today, he was going to become a Pokémon trainer!

He threw on his jeans and white crew-cut shirt and ran out of his bedroom. His father was already out in the fields, tending to the plants that grew in their Safari Zone. Paxton had spent his entire life here at the Safari Zone; it was his family's prized possession. He ran to his father and started pulling out weeds that stunted the growth of other important flowers.

"Paxton run inside and get the imported flowers from Unova. They are designed to attract rarer breeds of Pokémon into the zone that are not normally natural to Kanto." Shane Alexander spoke in his deep, hardened voice. Decades of service to the Safari Zone has made him appear rugged and tough, but on the inside, he cared deeply for his son. When Paxton returned with the blue flowers, they planted them on the outskirts of the fences.

"Paxton," his father started. Paxton could start to see aging on his father's face. His hair had become grayer than normal and slight wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. "Paxton, I know how much you wanted to start your journey with Bert Auburn's son. But you have to understand why we had you wait until you were 17. You remember those kids who never completed their journey last year. Your mother and I just worry about your safety."

Paxton's mind raced to the breaking news stories of the previous three Dex holders from Prof. Oak's trainer class. Their bodies being brought out of Victory Road in bags. Paxton had originally tested with them to obtain a Kanto starter, but he didn't pass. When he didn't pass, his parents thought he wasn't ready for a journey on his own. So, his best friend Zack had to start their journey on his own.

"But like my father told me when I was 10. 'It is time for you to make your own destiny Shane. Go out, explore this world, and only come back unless you are ready to take over the family business.'" Paxton looked into his father's teary eyes. "But you're welcome back anytime."

After embracing each other for some time, Paxton ran back home to get ready to begin his journey. He immediately showered and changed into his traveling clothes. He wore a similar white shirt but it had the logo of the Safari Zone on the left chest with a pair of cargo shorts. In the hunt for his light green jacket, he ran downstairs to find his mother waiting for him with the jacket in her arms.

"Mom, you had my jacket," Paxton said before she helped him in it. She just smiled sadly and went into the kitchen before returning with a brand new traveling bag.

"I put everything I could think of in the bag, along with some extra cash. Some places won't take your digital purchases." Then she opened a pocket in the front and handed him a Safari Ball. "Tauros is already waiting for you here. He will protect you, I know it. The rest of your Pokéballs are normal, don't worry. I just don't want you to forget where you came from on your journey."

"Thanks so much mom!" Paxton said and kissed her cheek. He was taller than her, but she managed to ruffle his light brown hair a bit with a chuckle.

"I hear you're traveling with Ashley Knight's boy. He's an odd one that's for sure, but your friendship with him is almost as strong as it is with Zack. I think Ashley said he'll be waiting for you at the Pokémon Center. Where are you guys headed to first?" his mother asked.

Paxton had thrown on his bag. "We're starting with Vermillion City. I already promise Lt. Surge my first gym battle with him on his last visit to the Safari."

"Ambitious. Well, it's going to take your several days, maybe even a week to get there. There are only two Pokémon Centers on that route so please be extra careful. Don't push Tauros too far. Have fun and always stay on your guard." She hugged him one last time before Paxton ran out the door and headed to the tree in the center of the city. _I'm finally going to be a Pokémon trainer!_

Xxx

The breeze within the city flowed softly under the great pine tree that towered the city. It was a major landmark in Fuchsia City. Silvyr Knight lay completely still under the tree. His silver hair softly blew in the direction of the breeze. He's come a long way to this moment. The moment of becoming a Pokémon coordinator.

He fell in love with coordinating not more than a year ago. Coordinating was a popular attraction in Kanto for decades now, but it was the style between coordinator and Pokémon that drew Silvyr's attention. He knew that he would make a great coordinator. "Ugh, where the hell is he?" His slightly shrill voice erupted.

He was currently waiting for his best friend, Paxton Alexander. The two became friends in Trainer School when a couple of other kids were bullying Silvyr. Paxton and his other close friend, Zack, saved him by pushing away the other boys. They became pretty good friends after that moment, but the three rarely hung out together. Paxton always divided his time between Zack and Silvyr. It never bothered Silvyr because when Zack hit puberty, his looked became almost godlike and Silvyr developed a large crush on the boy.

He kept that a secret from his two friends in fear of rejection, especially from Zack. Just then, in the middle of his thoughts, Silvyr heard running footsteps from a distance. He sat up and narrowed his silver eyes to see Paxton headed his direction. "Hey man!" Paxton called waving his arm in the air.

Silvyr rolled his eyes sheepishly and smiled greatly. "It's about time you showed up! I've been waiting forever!" Silvyr was so much shorter than Paxton. Standing at about five-foot-nothing, Paxton's height made him look like a giant next to Silvyr.

"I'm sorry. My folks wouldn't let me go so early. Did you already register?" Paxton asked his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Duh! Check it out!" He waved his Trainer Card in Paxton's face.

"Silvyr Knight. Age 16. Class: Coordinator." Paxton read aloud. "That's awesome! Now it's time for mine, only mine will say Class: Ace Trainer."

"You need to win the Kanto League first before they add that to your class!" Silvyr chuckled before they ran to the Pokémon Center, which was conveniently just a few yards away. They entered and went to the counter. Nurse Joy was standing at her desk.

"Oh Paxton, you're here. Your mother called yesterday to have your card ready. All I need from you is a photo. Stand right there. Good, now smile!" Nurse Joy took the picture and in a matter of seconds, the card was printed right on her desk. "Here you go! Good luck on your travels!"

Paxton held his Trainer's Card with much pride before entering it in his custom badge case that his father got him for his 16th birthday. "Alright, let's go out conquer the Kanto league."

"Oh before you leave Paxton, do you mind doing me a favor?" Nurse Joy asked. Paxton and Silvyr nodded. "You see that girl over there. She's new to the city and she wants to challenge Janine to a Gym battle. Could you see to it that she gets there without any trouble?"

"Uh, sure." the boys agreed and walked up to the girl. "Hey, I'm Paxton Alexander and this is Silvyr. We're here to take you the Pokémon Gym."

"Alright let's go," she said with a smile. Silvyr couldn't quite place it on the taller girl, but he had a feeling she was going to play a big part in their lives.

Xxx

Elliot had just gotten to the lobby when two boys told her that they were going to escort her to the gym. They were new trainers by the looks of it. _Boy, do they know what they're getting themselves into?_ Elliot kept an eye on the two just to be cautious at all times. The smaller one kept looking at her every few minutes as well.

"So, you two are new trainers? What'd you guys get as your first Pokémon?" Elliot asked.

"I have a Tauros and Silvyr has Nova, his Vulpix." the one named Paxton responded. The little pale boy nudged him in his side with a look that was interpreted as 'Why tell her that?' "Nice, I have three Pokémon right now. This will be my third gym battle as well."

"Wait, who have you already beaten?" Paxton asked her with a bit of shock.

She dug into her bag and took out a blue badge case that had a bedazzled Pokéball in the center. "Sabrina, back in Saffron where I'm from and Erika, the Nature-Loving Princess of Celadon City." Elliot let the two boys examine the colorful Rainbow Badge and the Golden Marsh Badge.

"You beat Sabrina? Maybe you do have a chance against Janine." Paxton said, handing her the case back.

"Wait, Janine? The gym leader isn't Koga anymore?" Elliot asked. Her family's books on Kanto gym leaders were a little outdated she guessed.

"Not for several years now. Koga moved up to become a member of the Elite Four. His daughter Janine took over after his promotion. If you researched Koga, then you have no idea what you're in for. Janine's battling style is completely different." Silvyr explained.

"Well, I guess I'll be screwed then," Elliot said as her palms got a little sweaty. They arrived at the gym, which was a large dojo with purple roofing. Paxton and Silvyr started their goodbyes, but she stopped them. "I mean, if you guys want, you can watch my battle with her."

Silvyr and Paxton looked at each other before agreeing. The trio entered the gym and saw the Poison Master teaching a class of karate students. When she noticed them standing in the doorway, she stopped the class. "You must be Elliot Meadows? You scheduled a gym battle for today right?" The gym leader leaped at them with several flips in the air. Her ninja style matched the dojo setting well and her face was stern much like Koga's.

"Yes, but the name is Ellie," Elliot said. Janine let out a smile and let out a call. Her students dispersed immediately except for one in black clothes that matched Janine's. He requested to see her badge case and informed Janine of her number of badges.

"Alright Ellie, let's have this battle. Sup Paxton!" Janine said, nodding to Paxton. Paxton did nothing but slightly wave. The two sat in the viewing section on a balcony in the back of the gym.

Her student rose to his feet. "This will be an official Indigo League Gym Battle between the Challenger, Ellie Meadows of Saffron City, and the Poisonous Ninja Master of Fuchsia City, Janine! This battle will be a three-on-three battle with only substitutions allowed by the challenger. The battle will be over only when all three Pokémon on either side are completely unable to battle. Master Janine, please send out your first Pokémon."

"Let's make this an interesting battle! Koffing, hi-ya!" she said, flinging her Pokéball onto the field. The famous Poison Pokémon appeared and let out a heap of smoke.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Oddish, come on out!" The blue Pokémon gazed up at its opponent in fear.

"Foolish girl, don't you see the error in your ways," Janine said with a laugh.

"The challenger gets the first move, begin!" the referee said and threw his hand down.

"Oddish use Razor Leaf!" Ellie said, pointing at the Koffing. Oddish leaped into the air and swung it's head to release several fast blades of leaves at the opponent.

"Counter with Clear Smog!" Janine commanded. Koffing took a deep breath in and let out a stream of white smoke at the spinning leaves, dispersing them and hitting Oddish directly. "Now get in there with Tackle!"

Koffing was extremely fast and sped its way to Oddish with a direct hit. "Silvyr, how is she going to get out of this one?" Paxton asked his friend. Silvyr put his glasses on and observed the scene that was going on.

"It's a tough one. Oddish isn't the best choice for a Poison gym, especially with its move set. I don't think she has anything under her sleeve to counter that speed." Silvyr said.

Oddish was getting hit after hit from the Tackle with no hopes of slowing Koffing down. "Oddish use Mega Drain!" Ellie said. Oddish's body became surrounded by a golden glow and the leaves on its head let out ways of golden energy that encapsulated the Koffing. It drained some of its energy but it wasn't doing much damage.

"Great way to counter the speed of Koffing. But now we move onto the defensive. Koffing use Smokescreen!" Janine said. Soon, smoke covered the entire room and Oddish couldn't see.

"Counter with Sweet Scent!" Oddish let out a pink mist from its leaves and as quick as the smoke appeared, it vanished. "Attack again with Mega Drain!" The golden waves once again took over and drained more energy from Koffing, who was finally feeling the effects.

Janine looked a little stunned. "Get back in there with Tackle!"

"Jump on it and use Mega Drain from a close range!" As Koffing came in a lot slower, Oddish jumped on its head and sucked more energy from the floating creature. "Finish it off with Razor Leaf!"

When the attacked finished, the Koffing lay in defeat. "Koffing is unable to battle. Oddish is the winner! Next Pokémon please, Master."

"Amazing counter strategy. I would never have thought that Oddish could counter the Smokescreen with Sweet Scent. Even though Mega Drain wasn't effective type wise, it still drains the natural energy of a Pokémon, making them weaker without realizing it." Silvyr said at the edge of his seat.

Janine grabbed her Pokéball and shot the red beam at her Pokémon. "Thanks, Koffing, you deserve this rest. That was a good counter strategy, Ellie. Let's see how you do against a real foe though! Arbok, time to battle!" Out of the blue energy, a large purple snake appeared.

"Begin!" the referee commenced.

"Oddish use Razor Leaf again!" Just as Oddish jumped into the air, the yellow 'eyes' on its body glowed and Arbok let out a hiss. Oddish jumped back in fear as sparks traveled across its body.

"Oh no. That was Glare! Oddish is paralyzed now." Silvyr said.

"Oddish use Mega Drain instead!" Ellie said. The blue Pokémon started glowing again.

"Not this time, Arbok use Wrap!" Janine said with a smirk. Like lightning, the snake Pokémon leaped at the exhausted Pokémon and encased it with its body. Despite the screaming, Oddish managed to use its attack on the Arbok. Then Arbok slammed the smaller Pokémon into the ground, leaving it fainted.

"Oddish is unable to battle, the winner is Arbok!" the referee called out. "Challenger send out your next Pokémon."

"You did amazing, Oddish. We'll win this one for sure." Ellie said, before grabbing another Pokéball.

"Wow, Oddish was great. It really hung in there. But Arbok's strength and speed were just too much to counter," Paxton commented.

"Shinx, come on out!" The Sinnoh Electric-type appeared from the sphere as it growled at its opponent.

"Woah, she has a Shinx!" Silvyr said.

"Begin!"

"Nice choice, but let's see how you counter this again! Use Wrap!" Janine said. Arbok leaped at the smaller Pokémon and once again tightened its grip on Shinx's body.

"Shinx use Spark!" Shinx began sending sparks across its body before becoming covered in electricity. Arbok howled in pain as it let go. "Great! You're doing amazing Shinx. Now get in there and use Bite on its tail!" Shinx ran over to the tail of Arbok and bit down hard. "Toss it!"

With tremendous strength, Shinx threw it in the air. This shocked everyone in the room, including Janine. "Arbok gain control and use your own Bite!"

"Shinx use Spark!" Once again, Shinx became enclosed electricity and it leaped at the Arbok. The two collided and an explosion ended with Shinx standing on top of a fainted Arbok. Janine returned her Pokémon and bowed her head. Just then, Shinx started to glow a bright blue.

"Shinx is evolving!" Silvyr said. Soon enough, Shinx's shape grew in size and its mane got bigger.

"Luxio!" It roared when the evolution process ended. "Yay! Shinx, you evolved into Luxio! Now we can't lose!"

"Are you sure about that? Crobat, time to show them why I am the Poison Master of Kanto!" The purple bat Pokémon appeared and screeched at its opponent. Despite the type advantage, Ellie knew better than to underestimate this opponent.

"Luxio use Spark!" Luxio charged itself and ran toward its opponent.

"Counter with Cross Poison!" Janine said. Crobat formed its wings into an 'X' and a purple cross formed. With a wave of its wings, Crobat flung the attack at the fast approaching Luxio. Luxio's face turned to shock right before it was hit. An explosion occurred and out of the smoke, Luxio lied there fainted.

"Luxio is unable to battle, the winner is Crobat. The winner of the next battle will be the winner of the match!" The referee stated.

"You did great, Luxio. I can't wait to train with you more." Ellie said. She grabbed her last Pokéball. "Time to win this Stantler!"

Out of the Pokéball came a large, deerlike Pokémon with a large nose. "Stantler use Sand Attack!" To start this battle, Stantler kicked up a lot of dust into the air and semi-blinded Crobat.

"Blow that dust away and use Air Cutter!" Janine commanded. Crobat flapped its wings and the dust soon cleared. Then its wings glowed white and it shot out several bladelike attacks at Stantler.

"Stantler use Protect!" Stantler's horns glowed and a shield of energy appeared. The attack was futile. "Stantler attack it Stomp!" Stantler leaped into the air with its hooves glowing. It landed with complete accuracy on the bat Pokémon, causing severe damage.

"Crobat use Cross Poison!" The battle was intense and both Pokémon did not want to let down. Janine continued to make defense her offense by using a variation of Double Team and Air Cutter. However, Stantler remained strong due to its consistent use of Protect and Stomp.

"Stantler use Sand Attack and don't stop for nothing." Soon, the arena was filled with sand despite Crobat's attempts of dispersing it. It could barely see in the thick sand. Then a tall shadow appeared behind it. Before Janine could command her Pokémon to dodge the attack, it was hit by a powerful Stomp attack.

When the sand finally settled down, the referee threw his hands in the air. "The battle is over! Crobat is unable to battle. The winner of this match and the Soul Badge is Elliot Meadows of Saffron City."

Stantler and Ellie stood side by side as they approached the defeated Gym Leader. Her student held the badge in a square case. "For defeating me in a brilliant battle, here is the Soul Badge, I wish you success on your journey from here on out." Ellie grabbed the badge and leaped up and down with Stantler calling out in joy.

Paxton and Silvyr walked up and congratulated her on her victory. As they left toward the exit, Janine called out to Paxton. "I'll be waiting for our battle Paxton! I'm sure it'll be a great one!" Paxton smiled and waved back as they exited.

"That was a great match, Ellie! I'm glad you won. Where are you headed to next?" Silvyr asked.

"I was hoping to jump on with you guys. You guys seem like a cool couple of dudes. Even though I'm a little further than Paxton on his journey, I'm sure it'll be fun! That's if you don't mind," she added sheepishly.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go to Vermillion City then!" The sun was still high in the sky and the trio started their Pokémon journey together. What will their future hold and what will they do when they encounter the Dex holders?

* * *

 **Wow! I did not expect this chapter to be so long! The intros of the guys and the battle took a lot longer than I thought it would, but thank god it's finally over. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter and I have to give it to the OC creators:**

 **Hong Cong - Paxton Alexander**

 **roxel - Silvyr Knight**

 **ShadedLyht - Elliot (Ellie) Meadows**

 **If you don't already know, I have another OC story that is being revamped at the moment** **"Pokémon Global Tournament**." **I hope you check it out and maybe even submit another OC to me. That story is tournament style and more details can be found on the story itself. Just click on my profile and it should take you there. Thanks again guys and I hope to post again within the next week for this story. I am keeping myself busy with this story, the tournament story, and another one for another category. Again, review! Happy writing!**


	7. Chapter 4: Artist Meets Author

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack with my final intro chapter. I know this is way overdue, but I couldn't just drop the project. So if you're new and read all the other chapters and prologues, consider this as my welcome! I hope all my new and past readers enjoy. Please share with your friends and please please please REVIEW! It helps me know what you want to see and what you like/dislike.**

 **But anyways, enjoy this chapter and the final two OCs for this story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Artist Meets Author_

With the sun high in the sky and the small waves lapping at the shore, it looked like the perfect day to observe some Pokémon. Abel Warner was still finishing his late morning brunch at his hotel room balcony. He thought to himself, "Why can't I just make this my life? Peaceful sceneries, late morning meals, and all the time in the world to observe my one true passion." Unfortunately, this fantasy will have to remain just that until he can afford it on a daily basis.

He rose from his seat and saw Vala patiently waiting for him to leave the hotel room. Vala was his Buizel from the Sinnoh region and the one Pokémon that he observed more than anything else. He adored her beauty in the water and her strength on the battlefield. She was anxious to get out of the luxurious room, so when Abel opened the door, she ran out with quite the speed. Abel chased after her, but due to his heavy build, he got tired and ran out of energy at the hotel entrance.

Vala had stopped several yards ahead of him and had a slight look of disappointment on her face. She returned to her trainer and the two sat for a while. "I'm sorry Vala. I'm just not in the best shape to chase after you." His Pokémon snuggled up closer to him and the two rose to their feet. "Come on, I think we can find some more water Pokémon at the beach!" The two ran off towards the sandy coastline.

They spent the day playing at the beach and sketching pictures of the wild Pokémon they saw in the distance. "Ah sweet, a Buizel!" Abel heard a female voice behind him. Before he could react to her comment, she had her own sketchpad out and was in the middle of scribbling a rough image of Vala. Abel couldn't help but admire her attention to detail. When she finally finished, she looked up at Abel with a slightly embarrassed look.

"My apologies," she started sheepishly. "It's just I've never seen a Buizel so close. They're only common in the Safari Zone here in the Kanto region. Is that where you caught her?"

"No, we're from the Sinnoh region. That's where we met." Abel responded. Her black hair flowed softly in the breeze. She was wearing short cargo shorts with long hiking boots and a plain purple t-shirt.

"Again, my apologies," the girl repeated herself. "My name is Francesca Moretti, personal assistant to Pokémon Professor Elm of the Johto region."

The name of the world renown researcher stopped Abel in his tracks. "You know Prof. Elm?"

"Of course! He sent me on this journey to explore and learn more about Pokémon. What about you? What brings you to Cinnabar Island all the way in the Kanto region?" Francesca asked.

"I'm just trying to learn as much as I can about Pokémon as well and I figured a Pokémon journey was the easiest way to accomplish this," Abel replied. "Do you have a Pokémon yourself?"

"Of course!" Francesca threw her Pokéball into the air and a Natu materialized out.

"A Natu! How incredible. Do you mind joining me in a Pokémon battle? I really want to see how your Natu will fair against Vala." Abel asked. This was a bold move by him because Abel never engaged in social contact. On top of that, Vala has only been in two battles before this moment and she lost both of them.

Francesca was astonished that this strange boy asked her to a battle just at the sight of Natu. Natu and Francesca were not the best battling duo; Prof. Elm had tried his best to teach her his battling strategies but to little avail. "Alright, let's battle right here! Standard Pokémon league rules."

The two 'trainers' stood several yards apart on the sandy coast.

"Alright, Vala. We can take this win." Abel said as his Pokémon formed its fighting stance.

"Don't be nervous Natu. This is just for the experience," Francesca said. "Start with a Peck attack!" Natu flew into the air and dove straight for Buizel with its beak glowing bright white.

"Vala use Sonic Boom to counter!" Abel said. Vala leaped into the air and its two tails glowed the same white. It spun in the air and released a wave of energy toward the smaller Pokémon. Natu was hit hard and it smacked the ground with force. Abel knew the Psychic bird Pokémon was weaker than he'd imagine. "Let's finish this up with Water Gun!"

Vala inhaled deeply and shot a blast of water from its mouth. "Natu use Teleport!" Francesca shouted! Natu's eyes glowed blue and it disappeared right before the blast of water hit its previous location. "Now use Night Shade!" Natu reappeared, glowing a pink hue. Then it released rings of red energy as the beach turned dark.

Vala was hit hard by that attack. "Natu keep confusing Buizel with Teleport!" Natu's Teleport was so fast that Vala couldn't keep up and was hit with a barrage of Night Shades and Pecks.

"Vala use Quick Attack to dodge Natu's attacks. Build up speed until you can get a clear shot." Abel said as he tried to analyze a better counter strategy. Vala was already tired from taking hit after hit, but she built up some energy and took off running with great speed.

"Natu use Night Shade across the battlefield!" Natu appeared in the center of the field, looking Abel right in the eyes. Then it released a large, horizontal Night Shade that tripped Vala before she could launch her attack. Vala couldn't get back up and the battle was over.

"Return," Abel said with his Pokéball in his hand. "You did well. We just need more practice." He walked up to Francesca who was jumping up with joy with her tiny Pokémon.

"Hey! I've got an idea. Since you're trying to research different Pokémon and I'm a Pokémon artist, let's learn from each other on a journey." Abel said. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He was never this forward about this with anyone, but something about her calm green eyes took over him.

"That's a great idea! We can start with the Trainer Registration event in Viridian City tomorrow! I already have my plane ticket and I'm sure we can get you one. Let's go!" Francesca said and ran off. Abel hobbled as fast as he could to keep up with her as they ran off the beach and back to the airport on a new journey he never expected for himself.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that quick, sweet chapter! Thanks again to my fellow contributors for their OCs.**

 **Francesca Moretti -** The Hooded Author

 **Abel Warner** \- PSISomething

 **Again, please review and tell me what you think. I'm already starting the next chapter which will be the start of Trainer Registration from the Dex Holders' points of view. Thanks again guys!**


	8. Chapter 5: On the Road to Viridian City!

**Hey guys! I am back from another hiatus. I have not given up on this story and I promise that I will be posting more throughout my summer. I cannot promise the same when the semester begins again in September. But I hope you haven't given up on me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

On the Road to Viridian City!

"Alright, that is enough! Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner," Dr. Maple said with one arm raised in Alph's direction. Alph smirked in confidence. The other two Dex Holders looked at him in complete shock; they hadn't expected to lose to the quiet boy. Squirtle jumped up and down in excitement as he ran back to his owner.

"Excellent job Alph! I can see a bright future in store for you," Prof. Oak said with a proud smile. "But, there is always room for improvement." His gaze went across each of them and they bowed their heads slightly.

"Before we send you off on your adventures, come inside and we'll heal your Pokémon. Then you can give a nickname to your new friends," Dr. Maple said as she followed the professor back into the lab. The three Dex Holders hustled after them. Once inside, they placed their Pokéballs in a cylinder-like device. Dr. Maple typed several keys into a computer nearby then the machine glowed brightly.

When it stopped, the professor returned their balls to them. "Now, nicknaming your Pokémon is extremely simple. Once you give your Pokémon a nickname, just type it into the TEAM app on your Pokédex. It'll automatically register the name in the Pokémon League's registry." The three took out their smartphone-like devices and saw that their Pokémon were already registered to their team.

"I'm going to name you Ace," Rick said to his Bulbasaur, which gave an approving nod in response.

"Well I'm going to name you Liz," Isobel said to her Charmander.

Alph stood there and looked at his Squirtle for a while. He wanted to give him a name that meant something special, but it was actually quite difficult. "Kaiyo. His name is Kaiyo!" The turtle Pokémon looked at him puzzled for a moment then it smiled greatly and jumped in his arms.

"All great names!" Prof. Oak said happily. His happy expression quickly changed to sadness. "Now you must all go on your very own journey. Remember to travel together until you reach the Trainer Registration in Viridian City. The route to the city is not that long, If you leave now, you should make it by the time it gets dark. Good luck to you all, and I will be closely monitoring your progress."

The three said their thanks and goodbyes to their new friends. Then they headed out on the route to Viridian City. Alph was lost in his thoughts as the trio started their walk when he was interrupted by Rick's comment.

"You know, Alph, I was just going easy on you back at the lab. I didn't want to show off just yet if you know what I mean," he said with a friendly shove and a forced chuckle. Alph didn't know how to respond. He learned all about battling by studying his mentor's techniques and he used what he could despite Kaiyo's small move list.

"Well, if you're asking for a rematch, I won't back down from a challenge," Alph spat back with a soft tone. That halted Rick in his tracks as he grabbed for his Pokéball.

"Fine! Let's battle again!" Rick shouted. Then Isobel stood between the two boys. Her drooping gaze seemed tired and frustrated.

"Look, guys, as much as we want to battle all day long, we have somewhere we need to be. This morning's battles wore me out and I want to rest. So the sooner we can get to Viridian City, the sooner I get to rest!" Isobel's stern face made the two boys stop their feud and they continued their traveling in silence

The sun was beginning to reach the tips of the trees when they stopped for a moment. "It feels like we've been walking for hours!" Rick exclaimed and slumped next to a tree.

"Well, we have been. Viridian City isn't for another couple of hours at the least," Alph said as he unpacked a granola bar. His mentor always reminded him to carry food with him on his travels. Now he is grateful for that advice. He was halfway finished with his snack when he noticed both of his traveling partners' eyes on him, hungrily. "You guys didn't pack snacks?"

"No, I didn't think walking on foot to the city would take this long," Isobel stated quietly. Alph took out several packages of trail mix from his bag and shared his food with them. Isobel politely thanked him while Rick munched his food like a Snorlax. When they finished, they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby causing them to immediately stand up.

"What was that?!" Isobel grabbed her Pokéball. Out of the bushes crawled a small Caterpie. Rick huffed in annoyance.

"Don't waste your time. Don't you remember that we have somewhere to be?" Rick said as he grabbed his pack. Instead of moving, Alph took his Pokédex out.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon; Caterpie have a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antennae, it releases a terrifically strong odor," the Pokédex said in a female voice.

Alph scurried in his bag and took out a pouch that resembled a large blueberry. He pulled out a pink-hued fruit that was similar to a strawberry. The Worm Pokémon stood up and cautiously neared the pale boy. It quickly devoured the fruit and smiled in delight. Alph grabbed an empty Pokéball from his belt; it was the size of a ping-pong ball, but at the touch of the center button, it grew to the size of a softball.

"What do you say, little buddy? Want to come along with me?" Caterpie tilted its head in confusion, but when he looked back at Alph's golden eyes, it nudged closer. After tapping its head on the button once again, it opened directly in half and a red light engulfed the green worm. The sphere shook gently in Alph's hands as the white button blinked red. Then it stopped with a ding sound and Alph smiled. "I just caught a Caterpie!"

Isobel smiled at the smaller boy, while Rick looked on in annoyance still. "Can we get going now? I want to make it to Viridian City before dusk." He started off on the trail again alone with the other two following close behind.

"Congratulations, Alph! What are you going to name her?" Isobel asked with another smile.

"I think I'll name her Wamu," Alph was very happy with this catch. He knows that Caterpie is not the strongest Pokémon nor is its evolution chain, but he knew that Caterpie would make a great addition to his team. He smiled ever so slightly as they continued on their path to Viridian City.

* * *

Isobel was nearing exhaustion when they finally saw the lights of Viridian City. Without even realizing it, she was walking with Alph and Rick holding her arms. The boys started assisting her when they noticed her knees were shaking halfway up the hill to the city. "Finally, we're here!" she said with a huff of breath. Her feet were dragging and her vision was blurred.

The trio began walking again ever so slowly. It was nearly 9 o'clock when they finally reached the Pokémon Center. They entered the doors and threw themselves on the couches. They were extremely drained.

"Oh, my!" Nurse Joy ran over immediately to exam the tired teenagers.

"Nothing's wrong. Isobel here just can't handle an entire day of walking," Rick hissed in annoyance. Isobel felt really bad. If it weren't for Rick and Alph, she probably would have been halfway to the city by now.

"Wait, you're the Dex holders! We were expecting you hours ago at the opening ceremony for the Trainer Registration. I was just about to call Dr. Maple and see what the holdup was," Nurse Joy explained. "We have your room waiting for you: three beds and a private restroom, our Dex Holders suite! Chansey, would you please guide them to their room?" A large pink Pokémon with a nurse hat on and an egg in its front pouch picked up Isobel with ease and guided them toward the elevator. They went up two floors and continued to a room down the hall.

"Chansey," said the pink Pokémon as the doors automatically opened and she placed an already sleeping Isobel on the bed. "Chansey!" It bowed and walked out the door.

Rick and Alph picked their own bed and lied there momentarily before Rick sat up. "We can't take her with us!"

"What do you mean?" Alph asked.

"She's going to slow us down! By the time we get to Pewter City, the next class of Dex holders will have already won the Pokémon League!" Rick puffed in frustration.

"Well, after tomorrow, you can travel alone. Prof. Oak did say that we didn't have to travel together once the Trainer Registration is over tomorrow," Alph responded and looked at the sleeping girl in the middle bed.

"I can't. My mom said I had to travel with at least one of the other Dex Holders for my journey or make friends at tomorrow's events. I don't make friends easily and I think you're pretty cool if you can beat me in a battle. But she," he paused to distastefully look at Isobel, "is going to slow us down!"

"Maybe if we explain the situation to Nurse Joy or Prof. Oak, they can come up with some kind of solution. Either way, I'm not abandoning her. She needs the support." Alph responded.

"How did she even make it through the exams?! My father always use to say, 'Strong body, strong mind.' If she can't keep up with us, she's going to fall behind," Rick said.

Alph turned his body away from the other two. "I don't know, but I'm going to sleep. We'll have to think about it later." With that, he turned off his lamp and the room went dark. Rick punched his pillow and threw himself down. Isobel had awoken during their little confrontation and heard what they had to say about her. She quietly wiped a tear from her face and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope that satisfied another chapter for you guys. I wanted a mellow chapter to get back into things, but I hope this helps you guys understand the Dex Holders thoughts and feelings. Once again, I understand that I left Isobel on the back burner for this chapter, but I will develop her character more in our next Dex Holder chapter. The Trainer Registration will begin on the next chapter with Hana and Vic!**

 **If you have any comments and/or questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews. I do appreciate it. If you are new, welcome, and if you aren't then hello again! Spread the news of this story with your fellow readers and writers.**

 **Also, I have once again restarted my Global Pokémon Tournament story. That one will have a lot faster pace because I want to finish it before the summer ends. Hopefully, I get pretty far on this story before my next hiatus. But for now, let's enjoy it for what it is. Please submit another OC for the tournament story! That would be awesome. Guidelines for that one are within the story. I ask for a bit more as far as character description, but I am looking forward to it's storyline. Thanks again guys! Happy writing!**


End file.
